Hugs For The Wereling
by Werewolf Spaz
Summary: (CHAPTER 6 IS NOW UP AND REDONE) What happens when Thoru and the gang meet someone new? I give Fruits Baskets a brand new twist with the introduction of a new character and family that has their own special problems.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Hugs For The Wereling:

By: Werewolf Spaz (aka: Spaz until further notice)

My Helpers In Making Random Side Jokes That Aren't Funny:

Li, A black wolf with a human form, choppy brown hair, one red eye one greenish yellow eye, 6.4" and very moody. He loves to eat and loves to annoy people. He is around 17 years old and loves his squeaky bone toy. Busts out laughing

Li: Take that off now! Growls

Spaz: Nope. Sorry, to late, I already posted it. XD EVERYONE SHALL KNOW YOUR SECRET!

Li: Pounces Stupid mortal!

Sirius: Pokes Li Hey stop it. Idiot.

Ah yes…Sirius, the smarter of the bunch. He is a white wolf with a human form also. He has long charming white hair that falls to his knees. Two ice blue eyes, 5.7" and is very calm and collected but has his hyper moments also. You could say that Sirius is one of those charming characters like Yuki and Li is one of those loud angry characters like Kyou. You'll learn to love'em. glomps them

Summary:

Donovan, a lonely outcast and a new student at Kaibara High School. What happens when Thoru tries to help out this socially deprived character? Does he have any relation with Hatori, Shigure, and Ayami? Why is he so protective of his space? Where's his family? All answers and more are revealed in this weird fanfic called Hugs For The Wereling. Enjoy.

Keep This In Mind:

1.) I do NOT own Fruits Baskets or any of their characters. I DO own Donovan, Li, and Sirius. (Li and Sirius are from one of my REAL stoires)

2.) This is my first fanfic so be nice please. Comments open.

3.) I won't be able to update everyday but I will try to update at the least, once per week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Donovan's Big Day:

Donovan woke up early for once in his life. Its turned out that there was a large forest by a very large estate. The land didn't seem to be guarder by any dogs or fences so he decided to camp out here until he could raise up enough money for his own place. Sure, Donovan could just behave like a "good boy" back at home but he was sick and tired of being treated like a dog. He wasn't some dog, a little weird? Sure but who wasn't?

Donovan looked over to his battery-powered clock next to his sleeping bag. 6:30 am. He would be late more than likely, for his first day at school. (Note: I am mixing Kaibara High School with American school systems that I am familiar with. I myself live in the United States and I am not very familiar with Japanese school systems and Customs so bare with me, its only a fanfic after all but I will enter what I know about Japanese school systems so be prepared for weirdness!)

"Darn it...I'll never make it on time now. Why even bother going? I took all that time to get into that dumb school and now I'm gonna get a bad start. Great," Donovan muttered under his breath. He got up, taking off his night clothing (a pair of sweat pants and a thin black t-shirt) he got into his new school uniform. Donovan hated School Uniforms but he didn't really have a choice now did he? Nope. Grabbing a towel, bowl, toothbrush, cup, and comb he quickly grabbed his bottle of water and poured the contents into the large bowl.

"Thanks Mom," he whispered as he dipped his hands into the bowl and began to clean his face. His mother, the only one in his large family who loved him knew that Donovan was running away. She had grabbed a second bag for him to carry that held some money for food and some hygienically helpful things for him along with a first-aid kit. He missed her a lot but he would write to her secretly.

After brushing his teeth and combing his hair he grabbed his pack and set off down the path for school. He would only be about 10 minutes late if he hurried so he sprinted. Sprinting long distance was a breeze for Donovan. He loved running and enjoyed how the breeze would blow back his silk like brown hair. He got his hair from his father. Short and gracefully covering one eye, falling into perfect placement even after running.

WE INTERUPT THIS STORY FOR A PROFILE UPDATES!  
Name: Donovan Hiwatari

Age: 17 years old

Hair: Dark Brown. Hisbangs cover one eye, and silkily falls into place

Eyes: Grey (silver like)

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 128 lbs

Status: Unknown for now

Likes: To eat, run, his mom and swimming.

Dislikes: Going to school, waking up early, his family and who he is.

BACK TO THE STORY!

Donovan finally got to his new school, panting for breath but not as though he was dieing. Weird huh? Anyways, he entered the school and walked into the office asking for his schedule.

Donovan Hiwatari

11th grade

Schedule:

Homeroom: CR 210 - History- Mrs. Washington (CR Class Room)

1st period: CR 210 - History- Mrs. Washington (wow...long way to walk huh?)

2nd period: CR 221 - Art- Mr. Tsubasa (Yay colored pencils!)

3rd period: Lab 2 - Chemistry- Mrs. Grey (chemistry is EVIL!)

4th period: Lab 5 - Nutrition Tech- Mr. Taff (food! drools)

5th period: CR - Math- (I hate Math! glares at math)

6th period: CR - PE- (YAY!)

7th period: Lunch (FOOD! drools more)

8th period: CR 222 - English III- Mrs. Rain (I LOVE ENGLISH!)

"Man...Its gonna be a long day," Donovan sighed looking over his schedule with a pained look on his face. Donovan hates school. He has hated it ever since he got to high school and had to start waking up at 6 am ever morning. School itself wasn't bad but who can think straight that early in the morning? (I know I can't)

"Mr. Hiwatari? You missed Home base. Just go straight to 1st period and take this," the secretary smiled handing him a note. A pass? Why was she doing this?

"Uh, won't you get in trouble for this?" Donovan said worriedly. The last thing he wanted was to have guilt over his head for getting this girl in trouble. She seemed to be his age and had long blonde hair, gray eyes staring at him. Who was she? A student helper?

"Naw, don't worry. Your new here and I bet you don't want a tardy on your record for your first day here. I'm Arisa Uotani. You have lunch 7th right? So do I. You should come sit with us if you don't find anyone to sit with," she said. By her looks Donovan guessed that such kindness was rare in her so he smiled and pocketed the note.

"I'll keep that in mind," He said and waved as he set off down the hallway. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. Or maybe it would. It took Donovan 5 minutes to find his classroom and when he finally entered everyone's head veered over to him. Of course that would happen. Everyone hated the stupid expectations speech on the first day. Donovan smiled weakly and walked over to a young woman sitting on a stool in the middle of the room.

"Hiwatari. Your late," she said dully before Donovan got to her. He looked at her with a face that said -how-the-heck-did-you-know-my-name-? - And she smiled. She had strawberry blonde hair tied gracefully back into a loose bun. Brown eyes looking up at Donovan with a fox like cunning. She was one of those teachers who enjoyed getting students on their toes but wasn't cruel, "I know your name because everyone else except you is here today."

"Oh, sorry," Donovan said handing Mrs. Washington the note. She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Uotani give you this?"

"Who?" Donovan said dumbly. It was to early in the morning for 50 questions and he already forgot the girl in the office's name. He shook his head, "I dunno, why?

"It says you were late because you were to stupid to find your way to my classroom," She smiled. Donovan slapped himself in the face with his hand.

"Partially correct. I couldn't find your room but I also live far away from here. Sorry," Donovan said dully. Great, already he was in trouble. Uotani must not have been kind after all.

"Well Hiwatari I'll let you off this time. Take a seat and go to page one of the rules booklet. Keep up with us and get it signed tonight. Ok?" Mrs. Washington said dully waving him over to his chair. The confused looks from her students made her remember, "Oh yea, Class this is Donovan Hiwatari. A new student here and I'm sure he is pleased to meet you. If you have any questions for him you can ask him later."

Donovan blushed slightly as everyone began to whisper among themselves, girls giggling and scanning him over. He walked to the back of the room taking a seat next to a dark haired girl with seemingly glowing purple eyes. She stared at him for a moment and once Mrs. Washington began talking she slid him a note.

_You have very weird electromagnetic waves._

Donovan was slightly startled and wrote back to her.

**Thanks... I guess.**

She slid the note to him again.

_I'm Saki Hanajima. Donovan right? What class do you have next?_

Donovan looked around then slid the note back to her.

**I have art next. Why?**

To late to find out. The bell rang and Hanajima walked off, disappearing into the crowd of rushing students trying to find their next class on time. Donovan thanked his lucky stars that he found his next class ok. Art was one of his favorites.

* * *

Spaz: So what do ya guys think?

Li: mutters it sux.

Spaz: You're just mad that it isn't you but its Donovan. Glares and throws squeaky bone Fetch mutt.

Sirius: looks at us for the book he is reading Stop fighting you two.

Li: We aren't fighting and for the last time I'M NOT A DOG!

Spaz: throws the toy at his head and it bounces off with a squeak to break the silence Heh. Heh. It squeaked.

Li: That's it you're going down!

Spaz: BRING IT ON!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Donovan's Day Gets Weirder...

Donovan noticed that the room seemed quite homely. Paintings or at least pictures of painting done by great artists were posted all over the walls. The radio played music softly into the room, the light breeze from the window seemed to blow the tune everywhere. The scent of cherry blossoms filled Donovan's nose as his eyes noticed a small pink scented candle by the open window, fire flicking softly in the breeze. Six round tables placed in various places in the room. He picked a empty table in the back corner of the room. He was the first person in class, he even beat the teacher.

The bell rang softly from the hallways as students shuffled their feet into their classes. _Only 12 people in class? Thats good_, Donovan thought, _I don't like large classes very much. This way I can ask for more opinions from the teacher._

As everyone took their seats the teacher called out names from his role call list. The kids mummbled their heres and presents as he wandered his way down the list, "Donovan Hiwatari?"

"Here," Donovan said motioning to the teacher with his hand. All eyes turned to the new student and yet again the whispers came. _Who is he? Man he's cute. I wonder if he plays sports. Does he have a girlfriend? Whats his number? hmmm...cute. _Donovan heard all of the whispers and his eye twitched just once in annoyance and from being creeped out...Creepy girlie thoughts...

"You're the new student, right?" Mr. Tsubasa mummbled from behind his scroll list of names. Donovan mearly nodded and tried to avoid eye contact of any of the girls that were staring at him, "Did you get a tour of the school yet? If you didn't you'll never find your way around."

"No sir. Nobody has guided me around today."

"Yuki. You're the new class president. This falls into your area," he said to a gray hair boy who didn't seem to be listening to the conversation at hand. He nodded and stood up.  
"Yes sir. I believe it does," the gray haired boy said motioning for Donovan to follow himas he walked to the door. Donovan grabbed his pack and tried to ignore the girls as he walked over to him. Once they left the room Donovan sighed with relief. This gray haired kid seemed to have noticed and smiled softly, "Your new here aren't you?"

The comment annoyed Donovan slightly. I mean, wasn't that the reason the guy had to give him a tour. This wasn't a pleasure walk, "Well, that is why your giving me a tour. Right?" Donovan smirked.  
The boy laughed softly and said amusingly, "No, I mean to the whole public school thing. By the way you were acting I would guess that you were home schooled before you came here. Am I right?"

Donovan was amazed. How did he know? Was it that obivous? Crap...Donovan used to be home schooled. Thats why all of the girlie whispers scared him so badly and why he trusted that evil girl in the office. What was her name again? Oh well. Donovan merely nodded a yes and said weakly, "Is it that obivous?"

This Yuki guy laughed again and replied, "Yea, the girls are magnetically attracted to you because of it. When I fisrt saw you the first thought that raced through my head was that you look like a scared, wounded puppy on a cold rainy night."

"Thats how I feel. Everytime I so much as breath some girl whispers something and a whole group of'em giggle. Its creepy."

A boy showed up, walking in tune next to Donovan as though he had been there the whole time. Donovan jumped up with surprise when he muttered, "Yo."  
"Haru? Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Yuki said worriedly. Was there a hint of annoyance in there? Oh well, Donovan didn't care, he was still trying to catch his breath from his sudden surpirsing guest. He had black and white fluffy hair and deep black eyes that stared out unwittingly. (I might have just made up a word...I dunno)  
"I got into art class late and you weren't there, Yuki, so I set out to look for you," Haru said dully. Donovan stared at him and Yuki's eye twitched slightly, was Haru stalking him? Donovan waondered.

"So your name is Yuki?" Donovan said to break up the very odd moment. Haru and Yuki turned to look at him. Haru seemed to have just now noticed Donovan's presence.

Yuki nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry I should have said it sooner. I'm Yuki Sohma."

Haru looked at him dully, scanning him over as if to decide whether Donovan was worth talking to. After he decided he muttered, "I'm Haru Sohma. You?"

"Donovan Hiwatari. Errr...your hair...is it died?" Donovan finally asked after considering it for a minute. Yuki shook his head from behind Haru as if to stop Donovan but to late. Haru looked to Donovan. They were close in height, "Yes."

Yuki sighed with relief. As long as Donovan didn't ask anything else about it nothing bad would happen.

Donovan merely accepted the answer, taking Yuki's advice and decided he would ask more about it to Yuki later. After all his hair was gray. Theres no way thats a natural hair color. But then again, most people didn't have the silver gray eyes that Donovan had so who knows.

"Well, what classes do you guys have after this?" Donovan asked trying to make conversation which was very unlike Donovan. Donovan liked beening left alone. After the way his family treated him...well he didn't trust people very much anymore.

Yuki looked at his own schedule then asked for Donovan's and Haru's. Both complied and handed over their schedules. Yuki scanned them and said, "Well, Donovan, we will both see you at lunch and PE. As for Haru and I alone it will be in English. We have it first."

Donovan nodded and Yuki led him to the court yard after their tour. With only 5 minutes of class left they decided to relax until then. Donovan sighed. Today was becoming very stressful and he kept meeting new people. Not that it was a bad thing but as he thought before, he wasn't much of a people person. Haru sat down under a tree with a thump and stared at Donovan as if trying to see straight through him. _Unless that weird hair gives him super powers than I know that he is planning something. _Donovan thought to himself. Donovan tried to ignore it but with complete silence between the three he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Is there something on my face?" Donovan blurted out softly to Haru. Haru was taken back for a breif moment the smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No. Yuki, can't you see it?" He said.

Yuki looked over to me and replied, "See what?"

"Yuki, imagine Donovan with green eyes, a little taller and a little older. Who do you see?" he said dully.

Yuki stared at Donovan with a confused look, trying to concentrate. Then a look of comprehension leaked onto Yuki's face and then shock, "He looks just like Ha-san."

"Who?" Donovan asked. What did they think he knew this guy or something?

The bell rang again. How come it always rang when Donovan wanted to know something! Yuki looked up at the school and got up, "We should get to class. We'll tell you at lunch. Ok?"

Donovan nodded and the three set off in different directions to find their classes.

* * *

After finally getting through chemistry (he doesn't meet anyone in that class due to the fact that he fell alseep. XD) Donovan got into his Nutrition class or, as most people call it, that easy class that you get to eat food in. That wasn't the reason Donovan signed up for the class though. He needed to learn how to cook since eating out was out of the question. Well...he got in late or at least to late to pick his own seat. The kitchens had tables of four and there were only 6 tables. Only one kitchen had an open seat and it was filled with...three girls...Donovan's worst nightmare. _NOOO! _Donovan screamed in his mind and sweet beaded down his face. _Why me?_ He wondered as he walked slowly over to the table. I didn't really look at who the girls were. There was no doubt i his mind that he wouldn't know them but you never know, now do you? 

"Hey Don-kun," a familiar voice said from across the table. Donovan shuddered, even though Donovan didn't look up he could tell that it was that evil girl from the office.

"Hello Hiwatari-san" (sorry if I get any of the -kun's or -san's mixed up...in this fanfic they are supposed to be either pet names) and that was Hanajima...that other creepy one with the "waves". Donovan shuddered again. He truely was a puppy in the rain. He looked up at the two girls. Uotani smiling and Hana just staring and who was the other one? She was cute or so Donovan thought. She had light brown hair tied back in a braid held by a pink ribbon. She wore a pink skirt and a white top. Big warm brown eyes looked happily at Donovan even though she didn't know him. He smiled weakly back at her, could she tell he was uncomfortable? Probably.

"Hey," he muttered, ignoring the names they used.

"Your name is Don?" Tohru said happily right when the teacher called Donovan's name. Unfortunatly the teacher heard this. You know how teachers always want to know if you have a nickname. Donovan watched Mr. Taff scribble out the name Donovan and substitute it with Don.

"Don is it? Ok. Thats a rare name these days," and walked off to continue roll. Donovan thumped his head down on the table in annoyance as he heard the "whispers" again. _Don? What a cute name! Thats a new one. I wonder where he is from. Wow he looks upset. You think he is doing anything after school today? I dunno._

Donovan heard Uotani laugh, "Don-kun don't take it so hard. Lots of girls are already approving it. C'mon Don-kun, it doesn't matter does it?"

But it did matter to Donovan. Don-kun was what his father called him. In his mind it was set in as a scornful name and just hearing it made him shudder with fear. Images of his father's angry face flooded his mind. Horrible memories crawled into his head and painful emtions bit at his heart. He was shaking slightly.

"Don-kun?" Tohru asked softly, noticing the boy's painful expression. Donovan stood up and looked at his teacher, "I'm sorry sir. I have to go now," and with that he ran out of the room before his teacher could say anything, leaving his pack behind. He ran down the hallway and back to the courtyard. He ran to the cover of a tree and sat down at it's base. He rested his chin on his knees that were tucked tightly to his chest and stared dully into the small garden. If anyone told him to get out he would either ignore them or flick them off. Already he hated school and it wasn't even over yet. What would mother think of him for doing this? He heard someone approach him. He glanced up from his glossy eyes at the brown haired girl then looked away. Why was she here?

"D..Don-kun?" She asked softly and winced when a shudder passed over Donovan's body. She sat down next to him and said, "That isn't your name is it?"

"No," Donovan mumbled bitterly fighting back tears. Why did she care anyways? The only friendly people he met today was...did that Yuki kid and Haru guy count? They weren't rude to him but then again they weren't very friendly conversation wise.

"I'm soo sorry!" the girl exclaimed suddenly.

"Huh?" Donovan said looked over at the girl who was on her knees blushing slightly from panic.

"Mom always said you shouldn't call people names they don't like but you never met mom have you?" she rushed out.

"N-no."

"Oh. Heh. Sorry about that. I'm Tohru Honda. Who are you?" Tohru asked politely.

"Donovan. Donovan Hiwatari," he said, and Tohru smiled, she was holding her bag and his.

"If you want to stay here thats fine," she smiled, "I won't tell anyone."

She got up to leave but Donovan's heart throbbed at the idea of the first kind person he has met all day to leave. He grabbed her hand and said softly:"Please stay."

She looked surprised, then nodded with a kind smile, "Ok," she said, turning to sit down again but sadly tripped on a clump of grass and fell onto Donovan with a squeak. POOF.

TBC...dun dun dun.

* * *

Spaz: What do ya'll think? POOF is an evil word indeed! Why was there a POOF? Is Donovan connected to Hatori somehow? Why was his father so mad at him? What the hell is going on? Find out in the next chapter of Hugs For The Wereling! XD 

Li: Wow Spaz...that was evil.

Sirius: Yea. You ended on the good part.

Spaz: Yes. I am evil indeed. XD Beware of my evillness fore I am evil like that!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry my friends that it took so long to write this chapter but I have many MANY projects for school right now and since they are over now I can write. But then I will have to start studing soon for a nmber of tests so please bare with me. Thanks to everyone who reviews. I LOVE REVIEWS! GOOD OR BAD I DON't CARE JUST REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE READ THIS! AND E-MAILS ARE WELCOME! Luv ya'll!_**

**_Li: I don't luv ya. sticks tongue out_**

**_Sirius: smacks him don't pay any attention to this baka._**

**_Li: I dare you say that again!_**

**_Sirius: dull stare ba-ka._**

**_Li: OOOHHHH! Wait until this fan fic cahpter is over! growls_**

**Chapter 2: The Big K'poof**

Donovan felt Tohru fall onto him, her warm skin against his. He blushed as the cute girl fell on him but that wouldn't be noticed in his current state. He heard someone running up to Tohru and himself.

"Tohru! Are you ok? I saw you fall," Yuki said running up to Tohru breathing slightly heavier than before. Somebody came up from behind him. He had bright orange hair and rusty red-orange eyes. He also was panting. How far did they run? Tohru was paniking.

"WHERE DID HE GO!" She said hurriedly. Yuki and the orange haired boy looked at her with confused faces.

"Tohru are you ok?" the orange haired boy asked. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Yea but Kyo, where did Donovan go? Did I squash him!" She paniked some more. _Oh God I did squash him! After this I'm going on a MAJOR diet! _Tohru thought to herself even though she is as thin as a twig and couldn't weigh more than 110 lbs. Then she noticed something. She was sitting on Donovan's clothes...

"Tohru...your sitting on me," came a muffled yip. Tohru looked at a wiggling bludge in the clothing and quickly got to the side of the clothing and untangled the pudgey ball of fur. A wolf pup?

"Donovan?" Tohru asked slowly to the pup that she grabbed under the arm pits and held up to eye level. The pup had the cutest annoyed face ever. Brown fur covered its baby fat body, one small patch of cream fur on his chest and one short fluffy tail hung down lamely. One patch of very long hair covered one eye just like in his human form with his bangs. Small baby paws resting on Thoru's arms softly and a small tongue resting over blunt milk teeth. Two or accually one big grey eye looked into Tohru's two big chocolate eyes.

"...yea," Donovan huffed, getting ready for the next step that he was all to fimiliar with...the smothering. Tohru squealed and smothered Donovan into a huge hug for such a small animal. Donovan whined and tried to wiggle into freedom. "If you keep hugging me I will never turn back!"

Tohru smiled and placed Donovan into the middle of his clothes which were now far to big for him. He heard some laughing from behind Tohru. Yuki and Kyo were laughing at him. Who wouldn't? Besides Hatori, his animal was pathetic. Who in their right mind would be afraid of a baby wolf? Expecially since he had blunt milk teeth and tinie paws with big cute eyes. I mean the pup didn't quite scream "FEAR ME FORE I WILL EAT YOU!" ya know? Or maybe I'm just crazy, eh?

"Whats so funny?" Tohru asked in a paniced voice. Was she missing something here? Donovan growled in his cute puppy form which provoked even more laughter.

"You have to be connected to Hatori somehow!" Yuki said softly through laughter. Then something struck him. There were only 13 cursed beings like him. The zodiac childern. The 12 animals and the cat. So how come Donovan changed? Wolves aren't even in the zodiac or in a zodiac story. What the hell was happening here?

"Uh...Guys? Isn't the bell gonna ring soon?" Donovan said slightly panicing inside. His heart beat quickened in pace when he heard the doomful dings of the bell. He heard the students feet begin stomping to their next class. HE WAS A WOLF IN A CROWD OF HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS! Tohru quickly wrapped him in the clothes and out of sight, clenching the clothes and pup to her chest. Kyo grabbed Donovan's bag while Yuki grabbed Tohru's. Then they set off down to the parking lot. All them (except Tohru) wanted to get out of school anyways. They would deal with punishment tomorrow. Tohru jumped into the back of Kyo's car and placed Donovan on the seat. Unlike Kyo, Yuki and the others, Donovan took a while to change back. Usually around an hour so he wasn't worried. When he finally won in his battle to get free fro his binding clothes he plopped onto the seat with a "oof" and looked around. Where were they?

Kyo had taken the wheel, Yuki in the passenger seat and Tohru in the back with him. They had left? So much for going to school, eh? They were driving on a dirt path that led to a very large house. This was the forrest Donovan placed his tent in!

"So you finally escaped your clothing, hm?" Tohru smiled, her smile could melt snow and warm you to the bone. Donovan merely stared at her, the light hitting her just right. She glowed with happiness. Donovan admired such emotions and souls, "Well we are here."

"Where?" Donovan questioned. He could barely see the sky out the window.

"At Shigure's house. You'll meet him soon. Don't worry. Your among friends," Yuki said softly, getting out of the car and opening the door for Tohru. Tohru lightly grabbed Donovan with one hand and scooped up his clothes with the other. Kyo grabbed Tohru's bag while Yuki grabbed Tohru's.

"Yuki-kun! Kyon-kyon! Tohru! You're HOME!" said a happy voice from the doorway. Who was he? Donovan looked over the smiling man dressed in a old fasioned Kimono.(sp?) (Sorry if I am wrong) The man was waving as if his life depended on it. He somehow seemed fimilar. But from where? His brown hair was untidy, and he looked like some one who slept when he wanted. Donovan had no doubt in his mind that this was Shigure, expectially since he was the only one there.

"Yep!" Tohru waved back to him happily. His fur stood on end as though he was in a freezer and just stepped in the warm sunlight. Her smile just seem to warm him to the bone. She made all the pain memories fade away, just by smiling she did this. Donovan blushed under his dark fur and looked away. She was holding him! He shouldn't be thinking about her. He shouldn't let girls get into his mind. Love will just screw up his pplans and get in the way. He had to much to do! This was no time to think about...girls...he drooled slighty then smacked himself with his paw. _STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! _He yelled in his mind.

When they reached the door step Shigure looked down at Tohru and her little bundle that she was holding, "Tohru? What are you holding there?"

"This is Donovan. He's like you, Yuki, and Kyo. He transforms when you hug him," Tohru said brightly. Shigure frowned.

"Impossible! Only the Sohma family members can do that if they are posessed! He is not in the Sohma family and there is no wolf in the zodiac," Shigure said defensively. Donovan growled at him.

"Oh yea? Bite me you butthole!" Donovan snapped. Shigure looked shocked. It was indeed a male voice that came from that pup but...but HOW! Shigure poked it to make sure it was real. Donovan growled and bit Shigure's finger with his blunt teeth.

And so they stood there. Shigure with his finger in Donovan's small mouth, Tohru holding Donovan, Yuki and Kyo watching silently until a roar of laughfter broke out. Yuki and Kyo fell down onto their butts laughing, holding their ribs as though their insides would spill out if they didn't. Tohru looked around cluelessly while Shigure and Donovan held a staring contest.

* * *

A forty minutes later of talking we find Donovan sitting on a coffee table with Shigure sitting in a lounge chair. Tohru sat on the couch with Yuki and Kyo sat leaning against the couch by Tohru's feet even though there was another chair avaible. (Yuki beat him to the couch) This is after Tohru and the gang explained everything.

"So Donovan, you have been like this ever since you could remember. This is very puzzling. I don't understand how you have a curse like ours," Shigure said, then began to mumble to himself.

"So where are you living right now Donovan? I would love to meet your parents sometime," Tohru said happily, hopeing to make conversation.

Donovan wouldn't look up into Tohru's eyes as he said, "I ran away."

Yuki stared at Donovan as if he saw a reflection of himself for a breif instance. Donovan had ran away. For good reasons or not he didn't care, Donovan was like him but he was better. He had the courage to do what he himself could not. Donovan ran and hasn't looked back. Another person Yuki could look up to has now entered his life. What will he do?

TBC- dun dun dun...


	5. Chapter 5

_**For all of the people who read this, review all the time, and are wondering why I didn't update sooner I have to say that I was bombarded with tests and projects this week. I am really sorry and If I don't update everyday you may blame my teachers! They are evil indeed. For everyone who wants to know if Tohru and Donovan fall in love, I'll tell you this...its...a...secret! muahahaha! I am evil indeed. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Five: **

**"What did you say?" Yuki stuttered. Another person who has more courage. Another person who is stronger. **

**"I said, I ran away. Why do you care?" Donovan barked (...he didn't literually bark...) and growled (now he did growl) at Yuki. Why should this pretty boy care?**

**"Donovan, why? Why would you run away?" Tohru said, she seemed sad. As if he ran away from her. Donovan looked away in shame. How was she doing this? He jumped down from the table.**

**"Its none of your damn business! Get your fricken' nose outta my life!" Donovan shouted, such a sorrowful angry voice for such a cute pup. **

**Kyo jumped up in rage and raised his fist at Donovan, "I'm warning you! Tohru hasn't done anything but good for you so either say sorry, shut up, or thank her! Other wise I beat the crap out of ya!"**

**Tohru shook her head and blushed in panic, "No, no, no, he is right. I shouldn't bother him if he doesn't want help," but then why did Donovan ask her to stay? Was he like Kyo? Did he get flushed when before to many people? She looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Something really bad must have happened to him to scar him so deeply.**

**"I never asked for her stupid help!" Donovan shouted, but then why had he asked her to stay? She made him feel better, like everything would be okay. She soothed his pain and sorrow. He didn't want to push her away but everyone was staring at him with "those" eyes again. Flashes of his father's loathing stares and angry words of hatred and despise. Those hateful eyes...those painful memories almost made him want to barf. His inside curled and sweat flecked at his fur. No..not again.**

**Donovan placed his paws over his eyes, "STOP IT!"**

**"What the-" Yuki said but Donovan had clearly lost it.**

**"STOP IT! STOP! STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Donovan shouted, panic biting through his voice, eyes shading over. Donovan wasn't with them anymore. He was "There". He was in his childhood again, inside those painful memories.**

**"Donovan? Donovan? Whats wrong? DONOVAN!" Tohru paniced. **

**Flashes of Donovan's past flicked through his rolling eyes, voices crawled through his head, weaving him into a place he thought was behind him. The pain wouldn't stop. **

**"He isn't here," A voice said from behind Tohru. Hatori was in the hallway and made his way to the wolf pup.**

**"What was that Haa-san?" Shigure said confused.**

**Hatori didn't bother saying another word. He bent to pick up the young pup but Tohru got there first, "DONOVAN COME BACK!" She shouted, panic gone. She pulled the pup tightly to her chest and held him in a loving embrace.**

**

* * *

**

**"Donovan? Donovan? Whats wrong? Donovan!" Donovan heard a faint whisper across his head. He laid in a heap, curled to keep warm even though he had clothing on. Tears edged at his eyes but he bit them back, the voice got louder. Then he heard a voice that seemed very fimilar. Another voice from his nightmares. He would always see a man, shadowed away, down a hallway. Each time he would run after the man, as if it was someone very important. But he would always fall and there, right in front of him, HE would stand there. HE would shout at Donovan. HE would hurt Donovan even though, it was always just a dream.**

**Just as Donovan thought about the owner of the voice the man in the shadows appeared, and this time he was a little clearer. So Donovan started running like always. Then...everything slowed down. He knew what was coming next...his Father.**

**Then came the trip, Donovan felt his foot snag on the dream-like floor, and slowly began to fall, wincing as he made his decent into another room through the floor. The man began to walk away...like he always did. Donovan hit the floor with a thud, and laid there, acheing. (I know its a dream but I have had painful dreams before...cause pillows and as such attack me while I sleep...and I fall off da bed...) He prepared himself for what came next...HIM, His Father. Donovan said a vulgar word under his breath, like all those times before, he couldn't move. He was on his belly, resting his chin on the floor. Then he saw his feet...and another set? A wolf's paws? He looked to the wolf first. Its was him...but alot older. His true wolf. The wolf glared at Donovan for a breif moment, probably for Donovan locking him into a baby form. But then the wolf began to growl at the figure of his Father. Snapping and protecting someone and wasn't protecting Donovan. The Donovan felt himself being tugged into a warm inbrace...Mom?**

**Donovan looked at the person over his shoulder...Tohru. The thought warmed him. She whispered into his ear in a loving nature, tears edging into her eyes, "Donovan come back!" **

**Donovan hadn't known Tohru for long and yet she was shedding tears for him. He knew that she was someone who has been thought by someone loving. He knew she was devoted to her friends. And he knew that Yuki and Kyo wanted her. Donovan closed his eyes as his surroundings became blurry, the wolf began fading but Donovan could hear what he said, "Through all darkness, there is a light. What will you do?"**

**Donovan responded, "I don't...know."**

**Then everything faded away. Was the dream over?**

**

* * *

**

**"DONOVAN COME BACK!" Tohru shouted again. Donovan winced at her shrill voice. Yeah, the dream was over. Tohru's tear streaked face was right in his as he opened his eyes, "Donovan! You're awake! Thank god!"**

**Then Tohru was interupted. Who was that man?**

**"Everyone leave the room. I'm sure Donovan wants to be alone for a moment," Hatori said. Donovan pondered about why he would say that, then a fimilar sensation occured to him. He was about to transform in front of people he just met. Oh no...This isn't good. **

**Donovan nodded frantically and quickly went under the privacy of a near by blanket. Everyone except Tohru understood. She gave a frantic glance at the man as Yuki and Kyo grabbed her hand and tugged her out in a hurried rush. The man had to push Shigure out...that man was disturbing. But how come the man wasn't leaving! WHY? **

**"Aren't you going to leave?" Donovan groaned. **

**"Don't worry. I won't look."**

**"Well that makes me feel much better. Thanks," Donovan replied dully. Donovan was engulfed in a cloud of poof (yes I know, a cloud of poof) with a yelp. He was barely covered by the small towel-blanket thingy now and was evil staring at the man's back, "Who the heck are you?"**

**"I'm Hatori."**

**"Ok, Hatori, why didn't you leave. You aren't sick, twisted or perverted are you?" Donovan said dully. Hatori threw some clothes over to Donovan.**

**"No, I'm none of those. Just get your clothes on so we can this over with. Ok?" Hatori said just as dully and heartlessly as Donovan.**

**"Fine, ya weirdo."**

**

* * *

**

**"Is he ok?" Tohru asked everyone as they sat down in the other room. Shigure seemed to be pondering something.**

**"Shigure, what are you doing?" Yuki asked.**

**"Pondering," Shigure said lightly. (See? I told you he was pondering! Of what? I dunno)**

**Just then, our main character person, Donovan, that we seem to be following around, (unknown to him grin just kidding) and Hatori walked into the room. Donovan was his normal self wearing ALL of his clothes. Hatori was scolling...like usual. **

**"Hey," Donovan and Hatori saidinunison, their voices mingling together. They looked so much alike...Hatori looked over at Shigure, who died! No...just passed out.**

**"Shigure?" Tohru said panically (is that a word?) and ran over to him. By the time she reached him Shigure began to wake up. Without looking at Donovan and Hatori.**

**"For a second there I thought there were two of Haa-san," Shigure smiled and waved it away until he looked over at Donovan and Hatori, both staring at him as though he were an idoit. Shigure screamed one heck of a girlie scream and passed out again...oh gosh.**

**TBC...**

* * *

_**So whats going on here? Shigure passed out? Donovan and Hatori look alike. And to top it all off, Donovan is having horrible flash backs that are haunting his dreams and making him act like a pshyco path. Indeed, this is one weird fic. XD**_

_**Li: Accually. It isn't that weird.**_

_**You sux Li. **_

_**Li: So do you.**_

_**Wow...great come back.**_

_**Sirius: Indeed.**_

_**I'm surronded...**_


	6. Chapter 6 Redone!

_**Earlier today I had wrote that I was ending this fic. I felt bad afterwards when I read a review asking me to continue. Then it hit me, as long as at least one person cares I should try my hardest to at least finish it with a good bang. Thanks for that review AnimeFreak and also thanks for the idea, please don't be mad if I alter it slightly.**_

_**-Werewolf Spaz**_

Chapter 6:

"Shigure, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kyo shouted, looking at Shigure, going to Donovan and then to Hatori, finally returning to Shigure.

"Are you blind?" A voice from the doorway said in a perky way. Yuki went rigid and began to quake with mingled fear and anger. It was HIM...Ayame.

Shigure istantly popped up from his unconciousness to say hello to the snake friend. He waved back in his own...er...special way.

"Ayame-san!" Tohru said flushed, "I didn't know so many people were coming over today! I should go make some snacks!" and with that Tohru rushed out of the room. Donovan, feeling very uncomfortable at that moment, decided to follow Tohru and help.

Once Donovan and Tohru arrived back into the room that everyone was sitting in and placed the snacks on the table the conversation began.

"Alright Shigure. What the Hell was the girlie scream and faint act for!" Kyo shouted.

Shigure looked taken back, "What you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Donovan snapped coldly.

Shigure shivered, "Ow, Donovan, bad boy," with that Shigure took out a squirt bottle and squirted Donovan in the face, "Now beg."

"I'm going to bite you, you asshole," Donovan snapped, with a small growl behind his voice.

Ayame sighed drastically, "Oh Donny boy, you need to calm down. Don't you want to know what we are talking about?"

"I would like to know too," Yuki said sternly...poor Yuki.

"REALLY! Aw. See? We are bonding already!" Ayame said holding out his arms, "Here little brother, come sit with me!"

Konk. Direct hit, snack to the head! GOAL!

Ayame sat slightly laid back with swirly eyes and food plastered all over his face.

"Bond with that," Yuki snapped.

"Alright, settle down," Shigure said as if nothing happened, "Now, has any of you noticed how similar Donovan and Ha'ri look?"

Everyone nodded except Donovan. How would Donovan know, eh?

"Shigure," Hatori warned.

"What? I was just stating. Its not like is your son or anything," Shigure said loudly and perky. Shigure didn't know how right he was. There was an eerie silence as everyone looked to Hatori to defend himself. He merely sat there, staring at Donovan. Donovan, however, was in mid scrafing of his food.

"Hatori-san! You have a son? Who is he?" Tohru screamed in shock. Everyone looked dully at her. So very absent minded...

"Donovan, is my son."

Donovan's heart stopped. WHAT? He screamed in his mind as he started choking on his mouthful of food. Everyone merely watched him as he tugged the food down his throat with a gasp.

"What!" Donovan said short of breath.

"You heard me, I'm your father."

"You can't be! I have a Father!" What he just said swam through his head, sure he had a father, he was a bastard but still his father.

"You were adopted by a foster family. That was after the woman I loved had her memory erased and I had to abandon you."

"No, no, no, no, no! This can't be! You, all of you, your all crazy!" Donovan yelled as he ran out of the house with Tohru on his heels.

"Wait Donovan!" Tohru yelled.

"So Ha'ri, why did you abandon him?" Ayame said happily as if today was the best day of his life.

"Come on Aya, think," Shigure said.

"If Akito had found out," Hatori said darkly," I would have another person to feel gulity about and it wouldn't just be that Donovan's memory would be erased or that he would be sent away."

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked politly.

"Donovan would be dead right now, Aya," Shigure stated as if it was in front of Ayame's nose.

Mean While...

"Donovan?" Tohru yelled and then murmured."Wow he is fast...I think he out matches Kyo and Yuki combined."

Tohru was hort of breath, clutching at a stitch in her side. She leaned next to a tree and in a moment of unknownfullness (ANOTHER NEW WORD! YAY!) It slowly started to drizzle, then down pour.

"Oh no! Its raining! Donovan might get hurt and no one will know cause he ran so darn fast and then we won't reach him in time. What if he dies!" Then Tohru noticed a nearby bridge...hm. Bridges are fun she thought.

So Tohru, wearing her sandles which were now squelching in the mud, walked slowly over to the bridge. It was, oddly beautiful even though it was molded over slighty. The wood was darkened by the rainand the bridge had seen many things in its time, aided many people cross the river. (there may not be a river on their estate but I don't really care)

Tohru looked down at the waters raging below her feet, leaning on the railing of the old bridge. This bridge, in all of its time, must have seen so many lovely couples. Tohru longed for someone to love, sure she loved her friends but she wanted someone who needed her and someone who she needed too. Thinking of this she thought of one person, the very person she was looking for, Donovan.

She blushed, her hair and clothing now clamped damply to her skin. What was she thinking! She had known Donovan for only a few hours and yet, he seemed to hurt. He had been scarred long ago and needed someone to love him just as must as Tohru wanted to be loved. Just then, it seemed that the bridge betrayed her as the boards spilt underneath her and she slipped underneath the raging icy waters.

* * *

Donovan stopped running after awhile. he hadn't gotten very far due to shock and being unmature decided to climb up a tree. It was hard at first due to the slickness of the tree and all of the rain but he finally managed it. He looked around him, trying to forget all the thoughts that were realing through his head. He didn't want to think about it. A coma sounded nice right about now, maybe if he just happened to fall off the tree then...

His thoughts were cut short by the sight of Tohru. She was oaaked and probably looking for him. A twinge of guilt struck Donovan but he shook it off. Why should he care? He wasn't her friend or anything right? I mean sure she took care of him and offered to stay with her when he mentioned his living conditions but...aw crap. He should go get her. His debate was caught short and he settled for a delay on the verdict when he heard Tohru's muffled scream and the splash. The bridge had thrown Tohru to her death. No!

* * *

TBC...

**_muahaha!_**

**_Yes I am evil indeed. Seeya soon!_**


End file.
